


Snow Is Glistening

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 (DBSK), Promotional Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Walking in a winter wonderland."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Is Glistening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keiko Kirin (sakana17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/gifts).



> A bit of snow for Yoochun's birthday. Title and summary from "Winter Wonderland," and can be blamed on Yoochun's comment, "It's like Christmas." Also for Keiko, who loves the promotional tour. Betaed by Eliza.

Changmin sulks all the way to Sapporo. Yoochun has to keep looking away and hiding his smile, because Changmin will give him hell for his amusement if he's caught. And possibly accuse him of a conspiracy. Right now, Yoochun thinks Changmin has decided this is all Jaejoong and Yunho's fault. He's okay with that. He decides to get some sleep, just to enforce his innocence.

When they get on the ground, it's cold and spitting mixed snow and rain, and Changmin's mood is not improved. He laughs for the camera, but it's an annoyed laugh, mostly at the way Yoochun is not quite awake. When he talks about having fun, there's sarcasm maybe only Yoochun can hear, but this is why he napped on the plane. Changmin will get himself under control for their interview, but Yoochun thinks a good mood would be better. He knows a way to get it.

"Your hands are cold," Changmin tells him later, in their hotel room, and, "Your mouth is cold!" Yoochun drinks coffee, presses his heated lips against Changmin's throat.

Changmin strips Yoochun and puts his own cold hands in sensitive places. Yoochun grabs them, kisses and licks the fingers warm, smiles into Changmin's heavy-lidded gaze and warms the rest of him up with hot breath and tongue. Eventually, Yoochun's hands warm up, but this is more fun, and Changmin makes a great chaser.

The next morning, Changmin is at the window when Yoochun wakes up, and Yoochun joins him to look out on the condensation. He almost sighs at the thought of more of yesterday's weather--Changmin wasn't the only one to hate it, though Yoochun knows he hid it better--but then Changmin grins at him.

"Snow," Changmin says, and Yoochun blinks, then looks again, squinting. It _is_ snow, more than he's ever seen, piled in drifts across the street and still falling. It looks deep and soft, softer reflected in Changmin's wide eyes. "Come on, get dressed!"

Yoochun knows Yunho made Changmin pack a heavy coat, but Changmin wears the same jacket as yesterday, and Yoochun sincerely hopes Jaejoong and Yunho aren't expecting him to provide any discipline. Probably not. They know him. Instead, he follows Changmin's example, foregoing hat and gloves and leaving his coat unbuttoned, shedding his scarf after their interview. It's actually not as cold as yesterday, though his hands get numb during their snowball fight. He wonders if he'll get to warm them up on Changmin's skin again tonight.

The others call, text, send pictures. Junsu and Yunho mostly focus on Changmin, but Jaejoong has filled Yoochun's phone overnight with emoticon-littered messages about eating enough, sleeping enough, making sure Changmin sleeps enough (they never have to worry about Changmin forgetting to eat), making sure to keep warm, and to bring presents. That last makes Yoochun smile, as do the timestamps. There's a break of several hours with Yunho's name all over it. Nagoya's warmer than Sapporo, but neither Jaejoong nor Yunho have ever needed excuses like the cold, and Nagoya is its own excuse. Splitting the band into teams meant splitting up their support staff five ways, so while there are fewer of them to watch at each location, there are also fewer people to do the watching. Junsu's probably feeling like he's living in a fishbowl right now, but Jaejoong and Yunho are even better at evading cameras than Changmin, and now there's only one to evade.

He sends Jaejoong a picture of Changmin with snow starred on his eyelashes, breath fogging the air. Changmin keeps rounding his mouth to breathe out in great puffs, as delighted as a little kid by the effect. He kicks drifts of snow whenever they're outside, ignores their manager's admonishments to be careful, holds up flakes to the camera until they melt on his palms, then puts his hand on the back of Yoochun's neck.

"Hey!" Yoochun yelps, startled, but he has to smile when Changmin convulses with laughter. A very good mood, indeed.

Then they find out the snow might delay their flight, and Changmin likes it even more. The staff make them reservations at a seafood restaurant, just in case.

"I'll pay," Yoochun says, because the surest way to any part of Changmin he wants is through the stomach. Changmin gives him a look that says, "I know what you're doing," but doesn't protest it, too busy gloating over the possibility Junsu will have to go to Fukuoka while he gets to eat crab. You'd think he'd never had it before.

Unfortunately, he doesn't get it this time. The weather clears up enough that a night flight to Tokyo is once again on the schedule. Yoochun expects Changmin to retreat once more into sullenness, but for all his professed disappointment, Changmin remains mischievous and smiling. Yoochun learns why when they get to their hotel in Tokyo. He texts Junsu to say they're in the city, though they're not going to have time to get together before their flight out to Fukuoka in the morning. Changmin waits until he's put his cell phone away, then pins him to the bed.

"We have to get up early tomorrow," he points out, but makes no effort to get free.

Changmin snorts. "Not like you're going to be awake anyway, so you might as well earn those bags under your eyes."

"Hey," Yoochun says again, mild and grinning, and Changmin answers with a flash of teeth.

"You're buying me dinner."

"You're buying after that. You said so on-camera."

"I said I guess. You have to make it worth my while."

Yoochun answers that by threading his fingers in Changmin's hair and drawing Changmin down for a long, slow series of kisses. Then he gets down to business. If he's going to have bags under his eyes, he can at least make sure Changmin matches.


End file.
